A new school year
by FaNgIsMiNeDaMmIt
Summary: It's a new school year fro the virals and things aren't going as planned. Tory keeps flaring in public, Jason keeps asking her out and Ben's sick. Spoilers for Seizure.


**Hey guys! I changed my pen name so some of you might not know me. I wrote a virals fic last year. It was one of the first but I deleted it I can't even remember the title any more though. Oh well. So here is a new story enjoy.**

It was the first week of school and everything was not going well. Ben's dad was away, Kit was working more hours because of his promotion and Hi was still wearing that freaking earring. So Ben was driving us the 25 minutes to school every morning. But it gave us a time to talk every morning.

"So Tory are you nervous about seeing your boyfriend?" Hi teased and made a kissy face. I thought back to cotillion when I flipped out on Jason. I was just to stressed then. I hoped he didn't take it to seriously.

"Shut up." I elbowed him.

"Well someone's pissy today."

"Hi cut her some slack," Shelton cut in, "Something always goes wrong the first day of school."

"Can you guys shut up! I am trying to drive!" Ben growled from the front seat.

Most of the ride was silent. I always had so many nightmares about the first day of school. I was nervous about attracting too much attention, everybody knew about what Kit did from watching the news. How he got so much money for Loggerhead and we still don't have a lot.

"Calm yourself Ben!" Hi shouted.

"Hey didn't I just tell you to shut up!" Ben.

Well it looks like I'm not the only one who was nervous about the first day.

We got to school and headed off in different directions. Hi had most of the same classes with me though. The morning went by with no problems. The teachers just gave us an introduction to the year like what we'd be learning and all the reports that would be due.

Lunch is when the problem came up. Well I don't know if you can call it a problem. I was just sitting with Hi and Shelton during lunch when Jason came by and sat down next to us.

"Hey guys." He said all casually. I glanced at his tray of food. I guess he wasn't leaving any time soon.

"What are you doing here?" It came out sounding harsher then I wanted it to but that tends to happen a lot.

"Come on Tory you can't still be mad at me." He said with a little smile. Something about the way he smiled made everything not matter anymore. Stupid charming boy!

"I wasn't actually that mad. Just stressed out." I said, I was a little mad back then but it wasn over something little.

Jason sat with us for the rest of the hour before classes. He and the boys got along okay but Hi and Shelton kept exchanging these weird looks.

"What was that?" Hi asked me later that day when we were walking to last period study hall.

"What?"

"At lunch. All of a sudden Justin Bieber wants to hang out with us losers."

"Hi he's really not that bad once you get to know him." I replied.

"Whatever. So have you seen Ben at all today? I know Shelton used to have lunch with him last year but now he's with us and I haven't even seen him in the halls." Hi sat down at a computer once we entered the library.

I shrugged. So far the first day was going well. The tripod hadn't even bothered me. I remembered last year where I had dreaded going to school every day because of them. Before Chance went back to the hospital he had told me not to let them bother me. But the anger, pain and humiliation was still fresh in my mind.

**SNAP**

"Shit." My senses flared as a fiery sensation burned through me. Suddenly I could see everything with perfect clarity, and smell not just scents but emotions. The smell of nervousness floated off Hi as he shoved his sunglasses into my hands. I slipped them on and kept my head down.

"Tory what the hell!" Hi whispered in my ear. He glanced around but nobody had noticed us.

"I'm sorry! I was ranting in my mind and got all pissed. I can't control it!" I hissed back. I hopped up and made a mad dash for the hallway. Hi followed me.

"God Tory, why do you have to flare in public? No one else does it's just you!"

"I told you I can't control it!"

At the end of the hall way I could see a tiny spider inching it's way across the wall. And I could hear the conversations of many students going on inside classrooms.

**SNUP**

The fiery sensation took over again as my senses went back to normal. I was left dizzy and disoriented and almost slumped to the ground.

Hi reached out, grabbed my arms and hauled me to my feet before I fell.

"Thanks." I righted myself and took off his shades. Just then the bell rang and kids swarmed the halls. The first day of school was officially over.


End file.
